shakesfidgetfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Woogispoof
Bonjour Woogispoof -- nous sommes fiers d’héberger votre site Shakes & Fidget Wiki chez Wikia! Au début, c'est toujours un peu difficile - mais n'ayez crainte : L'équipe de Wikia est toujours prête à vous aider ! Si vous ne savez pas à quoi votre wiki doit ressembler - regardez les autres wikis, cela vous donnera peut-être des idées. :) Nous sommes ici une grande famille et le plus important est que vous vous divertissiez ! S'il vous faut de l'aide, vous pouvez consulter un wiki spécialisé avec des sujets sur l'aide - en français, ici Wikia Aide ! Vous pouvez y poser des questions et participer à y élaborer des articles ! Si vous comprenez l'anglais, vous pouvez également regarder le wiki d'aide en anglais qui est bien plus avancé : Help Wikia Ou bien, vous pouvez aussi nous écrire par cette page . Maintenant, tout est (presque) dit - Vous pouvez commencer à contribuer au wiki ! :-) Nous espérons que votre wiki va bien grandir et vous souhaitons beaucoup de succès. -- sannse Création de Modèles Bonjour, Je suis nouveau sur le wiki et j'ai commencé à créer quelques modèles comme Modèle:Classes et Modèle:navbox. Je pense continuer avec Modèle:Races, Modèle:Donjons, Modèle:Items. S'il y a des remarques, merci de m'en fait part à la suite de ce message :) Mamadrrod mars 26, 2010 à 08:24 (UTC) :Salut, :C'est bien apprécié, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec les fonctions du wiki. :Aussi il y aura des modifications sur les pages des classes suite à tes explications sur le forum S&F :Woogispoof mars 26, 2010 à 09:40 (UTC) ::A la limite si tu veux, je peux créer une page avec des petites explications sur comment fonctionne un wiki, ça pourrait être sympa pour tout le monde je pense :) ::Mamadrrod mars 26, 2010 à 09:01 (UTC) Oui c'est ce que je pensais aussi, une page qui explique l'équivalence des classes comme t'as fais, mais en disans aussi par exemple que le guerrier est plus stable que le magicien etc. Une autre page (ou dans la même) pour expliquer les avantages et inconvénients des stats ça serait bien aussi, comparer la caractéristique principal avec l'endurance et les caractéristiques secondaires pour expliquer des "spécialisations" possibles. Je sais pas si c'est clair mais bon ^^', à moins que je me trompe encore sur les mécaniques du jeu ~ Woogispoof Classement des monstres Je viens de compléter les noms des monstres que j'avais. Je peux essayer de rajouter les images de ceux qui manquent, mais une page par type de monstres, ça fait beaucoup à parcourir non ? Surtout que dedans, on a souvent qu'une seule ligne de tableau qui ne prend pas beaucoup de place. J'ai été voir le wiki allemand, et pour chaque type de monstre, ils ont beaucoup de texte, ce qui n'est pas du tout notre cas. Est-ce que dans un premier temps, ça ne serait pas plus pratique de mettre tous les monstres sur une seule page avec une ligne par type ? Ou alors faire 4 grandes catégories du style les monstres existants (lapin, cobra, lion, ...), les monstres imaginaires (gargouille, troll, glompf), les humanoïdes (pirates, brigand, sorcière, ...) et les végétaux & éléments (arbre, bloubloub, élémentaire, ...) ? Edit: je viens de voir que tu avais proposé sur le forum de regrouper pour les monstres, du coup je viens de le commencer ici pour les Humanoides en reprenant les images et les noms déjà présent dans les pages et en ajoutant celles qui manquaient Si ça convient, ça pourra remplacer les pages individuelles. Woogispoof : Oui c'est un problème d'avoir autant de pages pour les monstres, si tu veux t'occuper de les regrouper par catégories libre à toi car il faudra de toute façon réograniser tout ça un jour, aussi ta catégorisation me plait bien. Encore il faudra voir la proportion de monstres dans chaque catégorie afin de jauger. Les textes allemands sont inventés pour faire du rp sur les monstres, du coup ça fait vide sur le wiki français avec seulement les images. Tu as carte blanche pour organiser les monstres =) Psine: ok, parfait alors, je m'en occupe. On verra ensuite si une catégorie est trop grosse, il faudra la couper en 2 Par contre, comme j'ai mis sur le forum, je n'ai pas trouvé 2 images sur le wiki allemand, du coup j'ai utilisé mes images, mais il y a le texte dessus. C'est sombre chevalier et voleur louche. Les autres je les ai ajouté. Je m'attaque à la suite alors ! Woogispoof : C'est possible qu'ils n'aient pas toutes les images, j'ai aussi trouvé une amulette qui n'était pas dans la liste. Pour le sombre chevalier je sais que c'est un monstre du donjon 10, certains monstres des donjons n'ont peut être pas été classés sur leur wiki (je n'ai pas vérifié). Psine : C'est bizarre, le chevalier je l'ai eu en adversaire à une quête de la taverne, pas dans un donjon, je n'en suis qu'au 3ème ;) J'ai terminé les éléments et végétaux. Psine : en fait j'ai trouvé le chevalier ;) J'ai terminé aussi les animaux imaginaires. Woogispoof : Oui je voulais simplement te montrer où tu pourrais trouver l'image ^^. Super ce que tu a fais, autant le classement que le nom des monstres ! Rapide en plus, merci beaucoup. Avec ça on pourra imager la section des donjons. =) Si jamais tu veux poursuivre avec les équipements il y a ceux des guerriers et des magiciens qui restent à fournir. Ou qu'importe sur le wiki en général l'aide est apprécié. ^^ Psine: Ok, génial si ça te convient. Il me reste encore les animaux réels à terminer car il manque pas mal. J'ai vu que tu as ajouté le menu en bas de chaque page et compléter le menu à gauche, c'est super. Je vais essayer de récupérer les textes de quelques quêtes pour compléter. Woogispoof : Il manque aussi certains monstres dans les humanoïdes comme les brigands ou le Don et des guerriers uniques du 10e donjon (mais on ne saura pas leurs noms avant un moment à eux ^^'). On pourra vérifier si on a rien oublié après en parcourant le wiki allemand. Tiens voilà une liste de ce qui est projeté de faire sur le wiki : - Terminer la section des monstres (images + noms + références aux donjons avec un lien vers le monstre sur la page du donjon) - Terminer la section des équipements (images + noms) - Terminer la section des donjons (noms + liens vers le monstre sur la page du donjon plutôt que sur des pages individuelles qui seront à supprimer) dans chaque page de donjon : * description du donjon et image (je n'ai trouvé que l'image du 1er donjon sur le wiki allemand) + image clé et sa description * images des monstres + noms et référence vers le monstre sur la page de classification du monstre + histoire + stats - Compléter la section des quêtes - Imager la section Étable avec les montures - Autres : * des sections auquels je n'aurais pas pensé (comme des explications sur les guildes / astuces) * une section pour expliquer l'équivalence des classes en référence à la démonstration de replay sur le forum * Uniformiser les pages semblables, rendre le tout plus esthétique Et peut-être d'autres détails qui ne me viennent pas à l'esprit présentement ^^ Psine: eh bien, il y en a du boulot ;) Je viens de compléter les animaux réels. Pour les brigands, il y en a 3 dans humanoïdes, il en manque ? Je les ai tous repointé sur le wiki allemand, et ceux qui manquent ce sont: Hirnies, Italiener, Rauber, Schattenwesen, Schwarzschdelorden et les 2 derniers loups. Mais j'hésite à les ajouter, car je ne les ai encore jamais vu dans le jeu. Ils sont bien présents dans la version française ? Tout comme les 2 séries de 4 dragons. Par contre j'ai trouvé un voleur et un cobra qui n'étaient pas dans le wiki allemand. Psine 3 avril 26, 2010 à 17:59 (UTC) Woogispoof : Je voulais parler des bandits* . Il manque des images sur le wiki allemand, faudra screen nous-même. Le jeu est pareil en français comme en allemand donc tous les monstres devraient être là et j'ai déjà vu la plupart de ceux que tu cites (certains ne sont qu'en donjons). ^^ Psine: ok, je vais rajouter ceux qui manquent alors, il ne manquera que leur libellé en français. J'ai commencé à faire les liens sur les monstres vers le 1er donjon. Je crois que j'ai de quoi compléter les caractéristiques de 2/3 monstres sur le donjon2 Psine 3 avril 27, 2010 à 09:19 (UTC) Textes des quêtes Psine: Pour les quêtes, j'ai fais quelques copies d'écrans et je me suis rendu compte qu'une quête avec le même titre pouvait avoir des textes différents. Peut-être que ça varie en fonction de la personne qui le propose ? Psine 3 avril 26, 2010 à 17:59 (UTC) Woogispoof : Pour les quêtes il faudra que je regarde de plus près, c'est possible, mais on peut sûrement les répertorier quand même. Peut-être est-ce le début et la fin qui change ? Si c'est le cas on ne mettre que le corps du texte. À voir. ^^ *Woogispoof : Comme je pensais dans les quête il y a un texte d'introduction, le corps du texte et le texte de conclusion. Aussi des éléments du corps peuvent changer : CA ! Salut mon pote, t'arrives pile au bon moment ! // introduction Tu dois emmener CA dans la Montage Denquimord. Il te suivra jusqu'à ce que tu sois arrivé. Plus loin même. // corps Et si tu le fais, te prends pas la tête ! // conclusion CA ! T'as l'air du type qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent. // introduction Tu dois emmener CA à Nordville. Il te suivra jusqu'à ce que tu sois arrivé. Plus loin même. // corps Je te fais confiance. // conclusion Alors peut-être qu'on pourrait remplacer le lieu par cette endroit ou quelque chose comme ça, ne mettre que le corps du texte pour le nom de la quête et faire 2 autre sections pour les textes d'introduction et de conclusion. Ton avis ? Psine: Ah oui, effectivement il y a un bien un découpage à faire. Bonne idée de faire 2 sections pour les intro et conclusion, plus une pour les corps des quêtes. Les 3 parties doivent être sélectionnées aléatoirement pour donner un texte finalPsine 3 avril 27, 2010 à 09:19 (UTC) Woogispoof : En comparant des versions différentes des même quête on voit mieux les endroits où ça varie. J'ai pu observer les destinations qui changeaient. En fait je crois qu'il va falloir faire des catégories un peu comme sur le wiki allemands. J'ai fais des screens et j'en referai d'autres pour comparer. Wikia Français Helper Groupe Bonjour Woogispoof! Les utilisateurs dans le groupe Helper sont des volontaires travaillant pour Wikia. Wikia is creating a French helper team. Please see this page if you are interested. Angela (talk) avril 28, 2010 à 03:20 (UTC) Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 18, 2010 à 22:45 (UTC) Bonjour, Je m'apelle Laaox, et je joues à S&F sur le S4. Je vous contacte aujourd'hui ar j'ai vu que vous cherchiez des personnes pour vous aider à monter ce wiki. Ainsi sachez que je suis d'accord pour vous aider. Contactez moi InGame sous le pseudo "Laaox", serveur 4, ou sur mon e-mail, x.you@hotmail.fr Amicalement ... Laaox novembre 27, 2011 à 19:46 (UTC) Bonjour, j'aimerais devenir l'administrateur de ce projet afin de le continuer. Je me suis déjà permis d'ajouter du contenu dans la section Quêtes. **Ajout de la section Quêtes de l'Aventurier **Ajout de 3 Quêtes dans la section de l'Aventurier **Ajout de Monstres Par la suite, aprés l'ajout de contenu, je vais me pencher sur une amélioration de mise en page. PS: Veuillez m'excuser mais lors d'un ajout de monstre j'ai maladroitement supprimer l'image du cyclope de caverne que vous aviez ajouté. Fæl-W7 (discussion) mars 10, 2016 à 08:20 (UTC) Fæl-W7